


An almost quiet night in

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: Was a peaceful and quiet night in to spend much needed time with your beautiful boyfriend too much to ask for? If you are Alec and Magnus, then the answer is apparently...yes.





	An almost quiet night in

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me. This my first fanfic ever. Just a random idea popped in my head. This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Comments and kudos are always welcomed. :) it consist of no actual plot. hope you enjoy!

Was a peaceful and quiet night in to spend much needed time with your beautiful boyfriend too much to ask for? If you are Alec and Magnus, then the answer is apparently yes.

After weeks of sleepness nights, constant patrols and annoying clients, the boys finally had the a night off together. The plan was to have a relaxing date night in the warlock's loft. 

They were both lying on the couch, watching some random rom-com Magnus picked. Alec was barely paying attention to the screen. He was more focus on his boyfriend cuddled infront of him. Magnus' back was perfectfully snuggled to Alec's front, one of Alec's hand wrapped around his lover's waist, their fingers intertwined on his stomach. The other hand playing with the soft strands of the warlock's hair.

It was the perfect setting to end the night until Alec's phone started to ring, bringing both men out of their peaceful bubble.

"Alec, thank the Angel!" came Izzy's urgent voice before he can bark an irritated greeting at his sister. She continued, "Jace, Clary and I were on patrol. You know routine walk around. But we found a nest. Shit Alec!!!! We hit a fucking mother load here. We are completly sorrounded by atleast 3 dozen shax demons. We baracaded the door but we need you guys." 

Magnus who heard the conversation told Alec they will owe them a week of uninterruppted time as he got off the couch to get ready and create a portal.

"Hang tight Iz. We're on our way. But Magnus says you guys owe us a week this time." He hang up to gather his weapons and strap on his thigh holister.

By the time the boys reach the rest of the gang, the demons had already broke down the door. Magnus could see Isabelle and Clary standing side by side with their seraph blades drawn. Jace stood slightly infront of them waiting for the demons to make a move.

"Why can't you guys survive one day without trouble?" Alec asked, with a smirk, to make their presence known.

The battle begun.

Several hours later, found the five of them dragging themselves through the streets of New York to the Institute. Unfortunetly for Magnus it was closer than his loft and he had no energry to portal himself home.

When they arrived, everyone quickly separated to their respected rooms to get cleaned up. Alec and Magnus tiredly walked hand in hand to Alec's room. 

Magnus was washing the grime out of his hair when Alec walked into the bathroom clad only his boxers to brush his teeth. He was fresh out the shower, water from his hair leaving delicious drips down his neck and chest. If Magnus was not so tired, he would have pulled Alec into the shower and have his wicked way with him.

 

When he was finished, Alec put the lid of the toilet seat down then promtly sat down on the seat, leaning his head back on the wall. He turned his head slightly to look at his boyfriend, who was currently washing his hair under the spray of the shower.

"I'm beginning to think that if we need an uninterrupted vacation, we have to get a one way ticket to a deserted island with no phone service and heavyly warded against fire messages." He heard Magnus chuckled. 

"I think you are absolutely right darling. Maybe for our next date we can......"

Before Magnus could finish his sentence, the bathroom door burst, banging against the wall.

" I knew it! You guys are having sex!" Jace shouted dramatically, pointing his finger at them. 

He met mirrored shock expressions. Alec stood in a defensive position in front the shower and Magnus slightly turned hiding his naked front as best as he can whilst holding a bar of soap. Magnus was the first to recover. 

"Alexander, why didnt you tell me we were having sex? I would of dropped the soap." He winked at Alec, bringing him out of his shocked daze.

Alec got up in a flash and shoved his brother out the door. "What the fuck is wrong with you Jace?! Have some respect for people's privacy. I swear by the angel, I am letting my very powerful warlock boyfriend turn you into something unnatural you jackass! Dont think i didnt hear you girls laughing outside the door."

Magnus chuckled fondly as he listened to his boyfriend scold his siblings. He quickly finished his shower and changed into the tshirt and boxers Alec left for him to join the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasnt sure how to end it. Sorry if that was abrupt. If any better ideas come to me then i will edit it later.


End file.
